


you told me this is right where it begins

by ouijadazed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, i have more coming soon though, i honestly apologize so much, im sorry, im sorry it isnt better, ive been writing this for weeks and i had nowhere to go with it, probably, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijadazed/pseuds/ouijadazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which harry falls asleep in the campus library<br/>louis is the librarians assistant, always there to wake him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	you told me this is right where it begins

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% self-indulgent, and it honestly could have been better  
> i hope you enjoy this garbage :)  
> title from Is There Somewhere? by Halsey

It’s a normal Tuesday evening when Harry closes shop at the local bakery he works at. His eyes are bagging and there’s flour on his apron; he just wants to go home and sleep. But, of course, that’s not how it’s going to be. 

He has an English paper due tomorrow morning and with work and other homework, he has hardly had time to even think about this paper. He hops onto his cheap motor bike that was chained to the pole outside and slips his helmet on. His book sack was thrown over his shoulders hastily as he turned the key. The bike made a clattering sound as he sped down the London streets. He pulled into his campus’ library parking lot at seven thirty, after he dropped by McDonald’s and got a nugget and fries meal. 

He pulls the chain from his bag and locks it up tight on the side of the bike rack before going inside and picking a table. He pulls his food from his bag first, setting it on the table and munching on a fry. Theres a laptop inside, a crappy Dell that he’s had since he was 15, and then his binder of notes. He sets his bag far enough away from him on the circular table that there is enough room to create an organized work place.

The chicken nuggets were all gone by the time Harry was finished with his first paragraph out of ten. His eyes were getting droopy again, and he’s pretty sure he has grease on his lips from the fries, but he continues to write until he has the entire paper finished. As soon as his laptop is shut, he brings his coat to wrap around himself and laid his head on the table, allowing himself to fall into a light sleep.

He couldn't have been asleep too long, though, before he felt small hands shaking him awake. He looked up, his eyes drooping still. It was probably Janine, the head librarian. It certainly wasn't the first time he woke up like this.

“S-sir, the um- the library is closing now,” The person said timidly. Harry shot up in surprise that it wasn't Janine’s voice. 

In embarrassment, Harry just smiled awkwardly, “Yeah, um, thank you,” He said. He looked at the person, who turned out to be a young boy, maybe seventeen or eighteen. He had a soft, caramel fringe falling over his forehead, and there were black, rectangular glasses perched on his button nose. Through the black frames, Harry could see his eyes were a beautiful blue color, like the ocean. Maybe it was just sleep talking, but he could imagine the boy’s abnormally long and beautiful eyelashes fanning a against his high cheek bones as he sucked him off- but no, he needed to stop. 

Harry shuffled his chair back to stand up and began to put his things back into his bag when the boy started to walk away. “Wait!” Harry shouted, seeing as the boy obviously walked quickly, and was nearly on the other side of the library by now. The boy turns around and walks nervously back towards Harry, looking down to the floor. 

“Where’s Janine?” Harry asked casually. 

The boy shifted awkwardly on his feet, looking tired, “Janine is at home. I’m her assistant,” He said.

He walked away with that, and Harry didn't even try to get him to come back. He just packed his books and left, finding that it was nearly eleven at night. He sped away on his bike and made it home just before his mother got home from working the late shift. He went to bed that night, most thoughts absent besides the lovely boy at the library. 

For the next week, every time Harry had a small doze at the table in the library, Louis was always there to wake him with a gentle shake and a timid smile. 

Harry made it his job to go to the library, learning the boy’s schedule, trying as hard as he could to not seem like a stalker. He went during the breaks between classes, and pretended to look for books. He would set his laptop on the table and pretend to use the library for Wi-Fi. When he really wanted to get close to the boy, he would casually ask Janine for assistance in finding a book, but never did she send her assistance. 

On Friday, when Louis wasn't there, he walked straight up to Janine’s desk, “Janine, hello, how are you today?” Harry asked politely. He and Janine were always friendly, talking about their days, but he didn't want to seem like he cared too much to find out who the new assistant was. 

“Oh, Harry, good afternoon, I’m doing well, thank you,” She said, her voice sounding as high and joyful as usual. “What can I do for you?” 

“I heard you had a new assistant?” 

“Yes, Louis, his name is,” Janine said, typing on her computer. 

“Well, he woke me up the other night, and I was wondering what days he works?” Harry asked timidly. He was sure he was blushing.

“Every Monday through Thursday, why?” 

Harry pondered for a moment, searching for a better reason than ‘I want to take him to dinner.’ “I was just wondering. Do you think you could put in a word for me?” 

Janine laughed out a reply, “Sure, Harry. I’m sure Louis would love to get to know you. I’ll tell him about you.” 

“Thank you! I’ll bring you a plate of cookies from the bakery tomorrow!” With that, Harry left the Library and went home, fully intending on getting in a nap before his next class.

 

A week later, without breaking his promise to Janine, Harry brought her a full plate of chocolate chip and sugar cookies that were left over from the day’s sales that day. He secured the plate with saran wrap, and carefully placed the plate in his bag. When he arrived at the library, there was only one cookie that fell from the plastic wrapping, and he scarfed it down himself, not wanting to give Janine something that has been in the bottom of his school bag. 

He entered the library after locking his bike up on the rack. He made his way through the front doors and to Janine’s desk, presenting the cookies to her.

“Oh, these look wonderful, thank you, Harry!” Janine said, carefully removing the saran wrap with her nimble fingers. She took a cookie and hummed at the sweet taste. At that moment, Louis walked swiftly to the reception desk and smiled at the middle-aged woman. 

“I’ve finished organizing the children’s section, is there anything else I can do?” The boy asked, taking Harry’s breath away with is high pitched voice. 

“Not right now, dear, than you,” Janine said, putting the rest of the cookie in her mouth. Harry noticed the way Louis was eyeing the cookies, and decided to speak up.

“Would you like a few cookies? They're left over from the bakery my grandmother owns,” He said with a small smile. He nudged the plate over to in front of Louis, hoping and praying to god he would take one and not think Harry was a creep. 

“Oh, um, thank you,” Louis said, blushing red under the shadow of his black frames. He bit into the cookie, smiling at the sweet taste of the chocolate. “These are so good, you must compliment your grandmother for me, they're heavenly.”

“Actually, I made them, but it’s her recipe, so I will give her your message,” Harry says, trying his best to stop his voice from shaking. 

As Janine excused herself, giving Harry a knowing look, Louis spoke up, “Well then, Mr. Baker Boy, what is your name?” He asked, seeming more confident. 

When Harry spoke, he did it with the same confidence that Louis had shown him, hoping to make him feel more comfortable. “I’m Harry. Styles. Harry Styles.” He put his hand out for Louis to take it. 

“I’m Louis,” He said, smiling a little.

“I know,” Harry tried not to wink, but of course, being himself, he couldn't resist. He enjoyed the way Louis blushed immediately, visibly getting red. 

“Well, um…” Louis trailed off, looking anywhere but at Harry. 

Harry chose then to stop the awkwardness the other boy must be feeling right then. “So um, Louis, are you taking classes on campus right now?” 

“Yeah, I’m majoring in psychology,” Louis said, taking a self-conscious bite of the cookie

“That’s really cool, you seem like the type to be into that kind of stuff. I’m majoring in photography, myself,” The other man replied, smiling. Louis began to speak, but unfortunately was cut of by the shrill ring of the phone in his pocket. Marimba, Harry took note. 

“You’ll have to excuse me, it’s my mum ringing,” Louis said, reaching for his phone. Harry wrote a quick note and placed it on the counter in Louis’ view, making sure to mention how he would love to talk to him again sometime, and mentioned his classes and when he usually goes to the library. Harry grabbed his bag from the floor, smiling at Louis from over his shoulder and skipping out of the large wooden doors. 

It had been a week since they had talked for the first time, and Louis was nowhere to be seen. Harry still fell asleep in the library, almost purposefully now, but Louis wasn't there. Harry frequently stayed at the library in all his free time, but Louis never came. When he would fall asleep, he would only awaken to the loud sounds of the maintenance crew shutting the building’s electricity. That night, he was nearly locked in, and if it weren't for the nice woman who forgot to get something from her office, Harry would have never made it out of there. 

He didn't understand if Louis wasn't coming on purpose, or if he just forgot. It made Harry nervous either way, because what if something bad happened? He planned to ask Janine if Louis still worked there, but every time he tried, she excused herself to do something else. 

It was all really suspicious, until Harry saw him in the library one Friday night. Louis wasn't dressed in his usual clothes, this time wearing sweats and a t-shirt, topped off with a beanie. He was still wearing his glasses, but he looked a lot different today, mostly due to a slight stubble. He was standing at the reception desk, leaning on it with his hip cocked to the side. When Harry caught Louis’ eye, he looked down, seeming to try and make himself less noticeable. Harry approached the other boy with caution, either Louis was avoiding him because he doesn't look presentable, or he doesn't want to see Harry. 

“Louis?” Louis looked up slowly, having to tilt his head back to look at harry due to his short height.

“Harry,” Louis breathed. He was getting more flushed by the second as Harry got closer, eventually trapping him against the tall desk. 

“Its been a while, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. You never came back to the library. Where have you been, Louis?” He had a hint of hurt in his voice, and it made his strong persona weaker, appearing more vulnerable.

“My mum, um. She was the one who called last week. She was in labor with my siblings, and I haven’t been back since then, because I had to,” Louis cleared his throat, “Help her the with the babies. I’m sorry.”

Harry instantly felt bad, backing off from Louis. He had no idea it was anything serious, thought Louis was playing hard to get, or God forbid, avoiding him.

“No, God, don’t be sorry. Congratulations, that’s wonderful. Babies are wonderful,” Harry said, smiling. Louis returned the smile, his eyes squinting at the edges. The taller man had honestly no idea what to say next, so he just scratched the back of his neck and waited for Louis to (hopefully)say something.

Thankfully, he only pondered for a moment before Louis was telling him all about his family, his siblings, his mother, his long line of failing paternal figures. The whole lot was everything to make Louis glow. He clearly loved all of them, which is something Harry admires. He himself loves his mum more than anyone else on earth, but Gemma, his sister, could be annoying. 

“They all sound wonderful, I understand you love them very much,” Harry said, smiling so much his cheeks almost hurt. It was nearly seven PM now, and the sun was starting to set, visibly startling Louis.

“Harry, I um, I have to go,” He said frantically, “Mum needs me home at seven-thirty to help put the kids to bed.” 

“Oh, yeah, go. She needs you, Lou. You're so good to your family, I respect that a lot,” Harry mumbled last part, hoping not to bring anything awkward between them, but when Louis smiled widely, he knew it was the right thing to do. 

 

Louis was more frequent in the library, obviously working again. Harry was only there three times a week now, because of finals, and when Janine didn't have Louis busy doing anything, the boy was always sitting at his table. 

On the night before his last exam, Harry was wracking his brain with a cup of tea sitting next to him, and began to slowly doze off. His face was pressed into the crease of his text book, and he was pretty sure there was drool dripping down in between the pages. When he felt a dainty hand nudging him awake and slipping a note card from the front desk into his book, he smiled to himself. 

Folded in the note, was Louis’ number, and numerous smiley faces scrawled across the blue lines. He put the note in his pocket, and left with a last gaze at the retreating figure that was Louis.

Maybe he would get to take him to dinner, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: [loIitalou](https://twitter.com/loiitalou)
> 
> Tumblr: [dreaminglwt](http://dreaminglwt.tumblr.com)
> 
>            [ larrysmutrecs](http://larrysmutrecs.tumblr.com)


End file.
